Learning to care
by ridingintheimpala
Summary: Cas didn't care about anything. Dean cared about everything, espically Cas. What if one day Cas realises that maybe he could care about one thing. Dean. AU fluff


Cas stared at the wall. These days that's all Cas does, his blank eyes following the cracks as he creates images from the jagged lines of the paint. Frankly he didn't care about it or anything for that matter. He just has this emptiness that fills his mind and every feeling or thing just can't bring him from the fact that he didn't care.

But Dean does. God Dean cares a lot, sometimes just a little too much. When Cas would walk around the house silently or finally walk out his room Dean would be there, ready with some food or lame joke in a blind hope that Cas would laugh or even just smile.

Cas spent a lot of time in his room. He had taken to spending a lot of time in his bed, just staring at his blue wall. It wasn't even a nice blue; it was that weird light blue that your mum bought for you when you were 10, just like every other boy. Cas should be in class, 11th grade and all, but he had dropped out because he just didn't care.

Dean would still come round every day; waltz with some exciting story about his day or some invitation to go out for the day. Never getting one and never really expecting but everyday Dean hoped then Cas would talk back to him.

"Let's go out, to that new bar that just opened up" Dean said excitedly, pulling on his jacket. Cas just mumbled something and pulled the duvet further over his head.

"What's that mumbles?" Dean asked, jumping on Cas, who just silently pushed him off.

"Alright, alright. You don't want to go out, got the picture" Dean muttered, pulling himself up.

Dean looked at his best friend, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that he will stick by Cas's side no matter what happened. Still, sometimes, he wished the guy would just say something to him.

It was like this everyday;

"Hey Cas, Jo is asking for you"  
Silence 

"Wanna go get some grub"

Silence

"Let's go the park"

Silence

"We could go watch the telly in living room"

Silence

Dean wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't stop. Cas couldn't take this anymore, can't Dean just get the damn message. He didn't care about the park, the bar or his old friends. He didn't even care about himself.

It was Tuesday, Cas had always hated that day, he didn't know why. Dean had just walked in with god awful story about how he and Jo bunked off history.

"So anyway, wanna go out today" Dean asked, leaping over to lie next to Cas on the bed. That's when Cas decided he couldn't take it anymore. 

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" Cas shouted, pushing his best friend off the bed and pulling the covers over himself once more.

Cas wasn't sure when Dean left, and frankly he didn't care. The damn guy just didn't know when to give up and stop.

The next day came and went. Cas couldn't help but glance over to his clock and notice that Dean should be here by now.

But Dean never showed up, sure Cas should have been happy about it, the dude finally got the message and left. But Cas didn't, he felt sick, he felt lonely. He felt?

Cas didn't care about a lot of things. He didn't care about school, friends, homework, exams or life in general. Cas did care about one thing though, one thing he had forgotten because he never knew what it was like not to have it, it was just always there. Dean. He cared about Dean. And for the first time in a long time Cas cried, he cried his heart out.

It was 2 am when Cas heard the knock on the window. Wiping the tears away from his face he wondered over. There leaning against the glass was Dean. Quickly throwing open the window Cas pulled the boy in, pulling him into a hug.

"You're out of bed?" Dean joked.

"Oh shut up" Cas grumbled. Dean pulled him closer to him when he heard Cas speak for the first time in months.

"I thought I could do it. I thought I could stay away for at least a day, like you asked me to. But what can I say, I need you more then I first thought." Dean nervously said, not looking Cas in the eyes. "I know you don't want me here but, I just wanted, to say, you know that, um that, errr, I love you Castiel" Dean finally stuttered out.

Cas gasped and pulled Dean's face so that their foreheads rested against each others and Cas looked at his best friend in the eyes and spoke clear as day.

"I love you Dean"

Maybe Cas could stop looking at the wall and look at his handsome best friend's face, yeh Cas could get used to that.


End file.
